Sleepover At Original Mansion
by Vampire2016
Summary: AU. Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Finn, forgot to plan Rebekah's birthday party so they enlist the help of Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie. Their is Klaroline, some flirting with other originals. Please read and review. I put this as a Rebekah Elena story but it's really all girls with Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry it's short next won't be as short i hope. Has klaroline**

**I do not own the vampire diaires  
**

* * *

She Said?

Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Finn feared for their lives at the wrath of their darling mother Esther. Why did the boys fear the wrath of their mother well, it was because they were supposed to plan a birthday party for Rebekah, their baby sister. They forgot to plan anything and sadly her birthday was tomorrow. Now they remember that they were supposed to plan a party.

"How could you forget to plan Rebekah's birthday party?" Esther asked furiously.

"It slipped by our minds" Kol said scared for his undead life.

"How did it slip" Esther started then said "I do not care how it slipped your minds but you have until nine o'clock to plan your little sisters birthday party. Understood?"

"Yes Mother" all four men said at once, and you could hear the fear in their voices. At that Esther left her sons to plan her Rebekah's party.

"Do any of you know how to plan a modern day teenage girl birthday?" Finn asked as he sat down in a chair. As he asked this all three of his younger brothers shock their heads no. "Ok do we know anyone who does?"

"Well I don't, I've kind of had a dagger in heart." Kol said looking at Nik.

"We could ask a random teenage girl." Finn finally suggested after 20 minutes of silent thinking.

"Or we could ask Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. The three teenage girls we do know." Elijah suggested.

"Your right I'll call Caroline." Klaus said jumping at the chance to talk to Caroline.

"He just wants to talk to Caroline." Kol stated

"So" Klaus said sounding like a little child. Picking up the phone and dialing.

**(AN: Normal is Klaus italic Is Caroline)**

"_Hello?" Caroline asked tired obviously awoken from a nap._

"Why hello love" Klaus said putting on his best charm

"_What do you need Klaus?" Caroline asked knowing something was up_

"What makes you think I need something?"

"_Oh I don't know your using your best charmer voice. Now what do you need because I was in the middle of a nap." _

"How do you plan a teenage girl's birthday party?" he asked sounding embarrassed.

"_When is Rebekah's birthday?" she asked knowing he must have forgotten to plan it or something_

"Tomorrow, please help us." Klaus practically cried in the phone.

"_I can't do a full party on such short notice but with help from Elena and bon I could do a sleepover." Caroline suggests._

"Anything, how much will it cost. I'll pay anything."

"_Just go to the store and buy a bunch of junk food and pop, oh and do not forget candy"_

"OK thank you Caroline I love you so much."

"_ok love you to Klaus." Then she hung up. Leaving Klaus shocked._

As all three of his brothers looked up Klaus passed out on to the he laid mostly unconscious on the floor he mumbled "she said she loved me" over and over.

* * *

**AN: Ok so this was the first chapter i hope you peoples liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you peoples like it and we are not to the shopping in this chapter though sorry. But next chapter. **

**I do not own the vampire diaries  
**

* * *

As Caroline hung up the phone she noticed Elena and Bonnie looking at her. With shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked not knowing what they were shocked about.

"You just told Klaus that you love him." Bonnie stated, at this Caroline looked at Elena and she shook her head yes.

"OMG your right" she said stunned

"Caroline, do you love Klaus?" Elena said finding her voice.

"I uh, ya I do" Caroline admitted

"Bonnie you owe me fifty bucks" Elena said holding out her hand.

"You made a bet!" Caroline shouted at her friends shocked, as Bonnie out fifty dollars in Elena hand.

"Yes, Elena bet that you were secretly in in love with Klaus. And I bet you wanted to rip his head off." Bonnie explained

"Whatever, we need to plan and birthday party for Rebekah, before 9 o'clock." Caroline said pushing aside the bet.

"Ok who's in charge of what and what kind of party is it going to be?" Elena wanted to know.

"It's going to be a sleepover. Rebekah has never had a sleepover." Caroline pointed out.

"Ok, so who's in charge of what and how are we going to pay for this party?" Bonnie asked getting serious.

The girls in the end finally decided that they would all go to get money from Klaus and that Caroline was in charge of decorations, Bonnie food, and Elena stuff to do and presents. For the boy's they decided that Klaus with Caroline, Elijah with bonnie, and Kol and Finn with Elena. So the girls set out to the mansion to see Klaus and the other idiots that forgot about Rebekah's party.

"Hello loves," Kol said opening the door before the girls where even at it. "How are you to day?"

"We are fine we need to talk to Klaus." Elena said knowing how Caroline got around the man.

"Come on in he's still a little shocked from his earlier phone call with Miss Forbes here." Kol said pointing at Caroline and motioning for them to follow him to Klaus.

The girls followed him in the house. Walking to the living room where the rest of the original brothers sat talking about something, but stopped as they walked in and looked up and smiled at them. Caroline and Klaus were looking at each other and really didn't notice anyone else any more. Elena and Bonnie caught onto this as soon as they said hi, but the boys didn't.

"Are you boys aware that these two aren't paying any attention to us at all their just looking at each other." Elena pointed out to them when they tried to talk to Klaus.

"And Klaus here says love is the biggest weakness to a vampire. Now look at the fool." Kol said flabbergasted at his older brother.

"Do you girls know how to snap them out of it so we can get to the planning of this, wat is it you call it? A sleepover." Finn questioned.

"Oh that's easy; block their view of each other." Bonnie said standing in front of Caroline and pointing for someone to step in front of Klaus. So Kol stepped in front of him with his backside facing him.

"Kol get out of my way. I do not wish to see your backside." Klaus growled.

"Bonnie told me to." Kol said accusingly, pointing at Bonnie.

"I didn't tell you to stick your but in his face. All I told you to do was block his view of Caroline." Bonnie stated deafeningly.

"Whatever, we have shopping to do." Elena pointed out and looked at the clock "Its 7 o'clock already we only have two more hours to shop. Good thing we already planned to split up to get stuff."

"Elena's right," Caroline said looking at the clock and walking over to stand by Klaus.

"Ok so let's head for the mall." Bonnie said walking to the door. Soon being followed by everyone else. But as soon as they got out side they realized they have to many people for one car.

"Great, how about guys one car girls another." Elena said pushing Caroline to their car.

"Or we could split up now and ride in three cars." Caroline said stopping Elena.

"Ok so what are these three groups you girls decided on?" Finn asked getting kind of impatient.

"Actually Caroline here picked them." Elena said giving her a mean look.

"It's true; we had no say in it. Poor Elena you have to deal with the two that have never been to the mall." Bonnie said laughing at her.

"Wait so me and Finn get the lovely little Doppelganger." Kol said eyeing Elena

"Yup you're stuck with me shopping for presents and that means every section of the store even clothes." Elena said smiling evilly as Kol grimaced when she said clothes.

"Have baby brother" Klaus said waving as Elena pulled Kol and Finn to her car.

"So I'm going to take it I'm with bonnie since Caroline is already at your car brother." Elijah said walking to his own car.

"Yup, so what are you two shopping for and what are we shopping for?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline

"We are getting the decorations, they are getting food." Caroline said getting in his car.

After that everyone was silent and headed for the mall except Bonnie and Elijah they went to the grocery store.

* * *

**AN: So there it was and probably by next week or little before then i will have the next chapter up it will be called _shopping with vampires. _please review this chapter and if you have any ideas on what they should do at the sleepover or what gifts they should get Rebekah please tell me in PM or even in a review i read all of them i love your guys thoughts on this stuff so thanks for reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Ok so i know i haven't post in a week so I typed up something fast. i hope you like this and please review after you read it._

_I do not own Vampire Diaries_

* * *

"Ok so what exactly are we going to buy?" was the first words out of Finns mouth once they were in the mall.

"Well we are in charge of-" Elena started but was cut off by Kol

"What store are we going in first, what kind of stores are here?" Kol asked jumping around like a little kid.

"Kol if you don't calm down we won't be going anywhere and you will have to deal with your mother's wrath." Elena said while thinking 'Why did it have to be me'

"I'm sorry Elena but I've never been to a mall before. And I'm just really excited." Kol said finally slowing down his jumping. But as he said that Finn saw a build a bear, and ran towards it to look at the 'cute animals little kids cuddle with'.

"Can we go in there?" Finn asked looking just as excited as Kol. Had and still did.

"Fine, but if you make a stuffed animal it has to be for Rebekah. Klaus gave me one of his unlimited Cards so we can buy pretty much anything. Elena explained, and as soon as the words left her mouth both Originals ran for the store. 'Never thought i would be walking around in the mall with two originals who were acting like little kids.'

"Elena aren't you coming it will be more fun with all three of us," Kol said running back to her, and grabbing her hand and leading her to the store.

"Ok guys are you ready t-" Elena started but was cut off by her phone beeping. Elena checked it and it was a text from Caroline saying 'Take boys to front door, we will meet you there as well as Elijah' she sent back 'k' and turned to the boys. "Ok we have to leave this store but don't pout you might get to come back. But for now Care wants us at the front door." Elena said pulling them out of the store towards the door.

Once they got just outside Caroline and Klaus pulled up and so did Elijah without Bonnie.

"Where is Bonnie?" Elena asked once they were all standing outside.

"She is at the Store still, and I'm on my way there to. You have to help all the guys buy gifts. Plus don't forget to get activities to do. Me and bonnie are going to finish all our shopping and go to the mansion and decorate. Ok" Caroline said getting in Klaus's car and leaving Elena with all the original men.

* * *

_An: So what did you think i know it was short but I was tired at 1 o'clock this morning so ya. I hope by tomorrow i will have written the actual shopping. So yet again please review._

_P.S: I will be using gift ideas from the reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Here is the actaul shopping scene. sorry it took so long.**

* * *

AS soon as Caroline was gone Elena saw a bench and sat down. The guys didn't go near her because she looked like she might explode any second at anyone. She just sat there for about five minutes while the boys just watched her. They didn't know what else to do, they didn't know whether temper was like or if she would smack one of they just let if sit there and take a breather.

She got up after the five minutes and started to walk back into the mall. The guys figured they should just follow her and not annoy her until she was cooled done. To Kol and Finn's surprise she walked right back to the build a bear workshop they had left to go meet the two other brothers. She stops just outside the door and turns around.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go in like you wanted to earlier?" Elena asked pointing a Kol and Finn. They just nodded their heads and walked in with Klaus and Elijah right behind, shortly followed by a now calmer Elena.

"Elena how do we make a stuffed animal?" Finn asked looking at the different options.

"Well you pick the animal you want then you get it stuffed then put a heart in it and then you pick out clothes for it." Elena explained pointing out the different areas of the store they had entered.

So with that Finn with help from his brothers and Elena made a pink fluffy bunny rabbit, for Rebekah.

"Do you guys know what you want to get your sister for her birthday?" Elena asked as they walked out of build a bear.

"Not really," Elijah admitted first.

"Not a clue," Klaus said looking around.

'What can we get her?" Kol asked leaning against a wall.

"You could buy her anything. Let's see a personalized t-shirt, jewelry, clothes, shoes." Elena said looking at the original men.

"What do you mean by a personalized t-shirt?" Kol asked with wonder on his face while his eyes read mischief.

"I don't like that look in your eyes but I'll tell you anyway. You can get any picture, saying or words put onto a shirt and it can be any type of shirt not just a t-shirt." Elena said.

"And where are we going to go to get one of these shirts?" Kol asked deciding what he was going to give to Rebekah for her birthday.

"I believe we can go to Kohl's to get personalized shirts." Elena said soon regretting saying the name of the store.

"Did you just say kol's, as in I have a store named after me." Kol said looking pleased.

"Kol it's not named after you and it is spelled completely different then your name is. It is spelt Kohl's. not Kol's." Elijah said looking at a map of the mall.

"What he said," Klaus and Elena said at eh same time pointing at Elijah.

"How rude you people like to ruin my fun, never mind do not answer that question." Kol said now looking at the map to find the store.

"There is no need to look at the map. I know exactly where the store is at. That store will never move around like all the other stores have been because of some stupid complaints." Elena said walking down the giant hallway not even looking to see if they were following her. Which they did.

Elena got to the store and went inside and the boys followed her to the back where there was a sign that read 'personalize an shirt type here.'

"Ok Kol pick the color shirt you want off of that shelf and the type of shirt and take it to her and she will put it in the press with the color ink you want, then you can type in what you want on it." Elena said yet again pointing out all of the spots he had to go to.

Kol did as he was told and he picked out a light pink tube top. Chose hot pink ink and started to type. The lady said it would be fifteen minutes for it to finish so they could look around the store.

"Brother what did you put on the shirt?" Klaus asked as they looked at some random clothes that were near them.

"Think brother what did I call her not that long ago." Kol said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What on earth are you talking about you call Bekah names all the time Kol how are we suppose to know." Finn said looking very confused at a dress "How do woman wear these?"

"Did you put 'Strumpet' on the shirt Kol?" Elena asked because she remembered Rebekah saying he called her that. "And women have been wearing dresses for century's Finn. At least we don't have to wear a corset anymore."

"Wow, I've only known her for such a short period of time and she is already a better guesser then you three." Kol pointed out to his brothers.

"Well that is because Rebekah probably told her you called her that." Elijah pointed back.

"It's true she did tell me that." Elena said while inspecting a shirt that she thought Bekah would like.

"Well at least you got the answer right these three didn't even try to get it right." Kol stated.

"Elena what exactly is that?" Finn asked pointing at a bra.

"That Finn would be a bra." Elena said going straight back to looking at clothes.

"May I ask, what is a 'bra'?" Finn looked over at it puzzled.

"Oh brother I forgot they didn't have bra's nine hundred years ago. Women wear then for their upper area." Klaus said motioning with his hand to his own body while Elijah and Kol laughed at Finn who got red.

"Don't worry Finn you'll be fine. Everyone asks that, but normally when they are five." Elena said now looking up.

They all cut the conversation since someone was bound to end up more embarrassed. Once the fifteen minutes was up kol went and got the shirt and they paid for it. once they got out of the store Klaus saw a jewelry store and motioned for everyone to follow him in.

In the store Klaus bought a tiara for Rebekah. In the next store Elijah bought a womens suite for her.

"Ok now al I have to do is buy is stuff for activities." Elena said looking at the guys. "So any ideas?"

"Not a clue,"

"Nope,"

"What do you even do at a sleepover, just sleep and be lazy,"

"Your fools, here is what we are going to do. And when I say we I mean you. Klaus go into game stop and get a Wii, Xbox 360 and connect, PS3. And games to go with. Elijah run to a party store in the mall and buy board games. While me, Kol, and Finn stuff our faces at the food court with human food." Elena said and started walking to the food court.

"So why are we going to stuff our faces?" Kol asked walking next to Elena.

"Because I'm hungry and want to eat. Not to mention you to have no clue where anything is in the mall." Elena said walking up and getting food. Kol and Finn did the same just to try the food.

After an hour there Klaus and Elijah got to the food court to see Elena had fallen asleep with her head on Kol's arm on the table. So Kol just picked her up and they all went to the cars. But because Caroline had clauses car he drove Elena's with her sleeping in the back seat head on the window. Elijah took his car with Finn to carry the stuff. Kol rode with Klaus in the front seat.

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me what you thought of this Chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Once they got back to the mansion Caroline came out to get the stuff. But stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the sound asleep Elena. Bonnie came out right behind her and stopped when she saw the sleeping girl to.

"What did you guys do, bore her to sleep." Caroline joked as she took some bags out of the car.

"No she fell asleep when we were at the food court." Kol said while slowly with help from Elijah got Elena out of the car. With Elena in his arms he walked in side to see it was decked out in pink.

"What have you done to my house." Klaus asked very slowly and quiet so Elena wouldn't wake up. Looking at Caroline with anger.

"You said you wanted a sleepover for Rebekah so I am giving her a sleepover." Caroline whisper yelled at Klaus.

So caught up in there argument they didn't notice that everyone else had walked into the living room and sat down. Elena asleep on the couch and everyone one else sitting watching the argument. Until Caroline and Klaus got louder and this caused Elena to stir in her sleep.

"Oh no. Let's hope they don't wake her. She can be mean when she is woken up from a nap." Bonnie whispered.

"She can't be that bad." Kol whispered back. Just then Klaus shouted and Elena sat straight up. "Oh Sh!t."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Elena shouted at Caroline and Klaus who instantly shut it and looked at Elena, Klaus in shock. But Caroline line looked scared.

"This is not good." Bonnie said as her and the other originals stepped back slowly. While Caroline and Klaus just stayed still. Frozen in shock/fear.

"Klaus you have no right to yell at Caroline for the decorations. Because you asked her to give your sister a party. And Caroline it is his house you could have used just a little less pink." Elena said standing up. From the guys point of thought she scared them more then their mother did at the moment.  
"We are completely sorry for waking you Elena, and I'm sorry for arguing with you Caroline. Elena is right I did ask you to do this." Klaus said hoping not to make Elena any madder.

"I accept your apology Klaus. And I should have asked before I used so much pink." Caroline Said looking at Klaus.

"Ok now let's wrap the presents." Elena said walking over to the bags.

It took them a little while to wrap all of the presents because the guys had no clue on how to do it. And their mother came in to check and see if they had planned a party yet. She was pleased that they had and thanked the girls for doing most of the work and said she should have asked them to do it instead.

"You boys are very bad at wrapping birthday presents." Caroline said when they were all done.

"It's true you boys are terrible at it." Elena said being very straight forward.

"You two are so mean. How long till this party starts?" Kol asked looking at the girls and Klaus.

"Whenever Bekah decides to show up." Klaus said and the front door opened. They all turned around to see Rebekah with her jaw dropped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEKAH!" They all shouted at once.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I really hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is Chapter 6. I hope you peoples like it.**

* * *

Rebekah just stood there with a shocked look on her face. She didn't know what to think. She just looked at her brothers and the three girls standing there. If she wasn't a original vampire she would have fallen flat on her face. She was shocked that they had thrown her a birthday party.

"Bekah are you alright?" Caroline asked looking at the original blonde.

"I'm fine. I'm just shocked." Rebekah said flatly.

"Oh good. When does she open her presents?" Kol asked leaning against the couch.

"Did you just say presents. As in I have presents." Rebekah said starting to looked excited.

"Yup. Elena went to the mall with the guys and took them to stores and explained stuff to them." Caroline said and Finn blushed.

Everyone looked at him because he was the color of a red rose in full bloom. His brothers started to laugh at him because they knew what he was blushing about. While Elena just gave them a look. The other girls just had a 'What' look on their faces.

"Why is my brother the color of a rose?" Rebekah asked.

"He didn't know what a bra was." Elena explained what happened. And it caused everyone else to laugh at Finn but Elena.

"Oh my lord that is one of the funniest things I have ever heard in my life." Caroline said rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Caroline. That is just mean." Elena said crossing her arms looking very much like a parent would a there troublesome child.

"Well I'm only 18 Elena. I have had a very short life." Caroline said calming down.

"I haven't and it's the funniest thing I had ever seen." Kol said crouching over the couch to stop himself from laughing under Elena's glare.

"thank you for defending me Elena." Finn said still blushing.

"No problem." Elena said kindly.

"Ok we have all calmed down now so how about presents." Kol suggested earning a glare from Elena and Caroline.

"She can't open presents till cake. And you can't have cake till dinner." Both girls shot at him.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Caroline go get the pizza," Elena said then added "Don't forget the pop." Caroline left in a blur and was back in a blur. This time holding three pizza boxes and a bottle of mountain dew.

* * *

**A/N: How was it. I know it was short but ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 6. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

One hour and three two litters of pop and three pizza's later everyone was sitting in the living room eating cake and ice cream. Finn said he thought he was going to get sick from all the mountain dew he drank and went for a blood bag.

"So Rebekah do you like your party so far?" Elena asked from her spot next to Caroline and Bonnie.

"I love it. Thank you gals so much." Rebekah replied smiling.

"Don't thank us yet." Elena started.

"We still have presents and games." Bonnie finished.

"Your right. Can I open my presents yet?" Rebekah asked starting to bounce with happiness. As Finn came back in and sat down.

"Go ahead here is the one from Klaus." Caroline said picking up the present farthest from her. Handing it to Rebekah.

"What is it?" Rebekah said shaking it and not hearing anything. So she ripped it open and pulled out the tiara. Smiling she got up and gave Klaus a hug and went back to her seat. "What's next?"

"This say form Finn." Elena said picking up random present.

"Yeah let's see?" Rebekah said as she ripped into the paper and looked at the fluffy pink bunny. Getting up she walked over to Finn and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. Heading back to her seat.

"Kol's present." Caroline said handing it to Bekah.

"I'm afraid." Rebakah said opening the present with caution.

"Well do you like it?" Kol asked looking pleased with what he got.

"You got me a shirt that say's 'Stumpet'. Why would you do that?" Rebekah asked looking shocked at him.

"Thought it would be funny." Kol said shrugging. And getting shocked when Rebekah hugged him. And went back to her seat.

"Last present form your brothers is Elijah's." Bonnie said handing it to Rebekah. And her just opening it without a word.

"Really a suit that matches one of yours." Rebekah said holding up the suit.

"Well at least you would look nice in it Bekah." Elijah replied.

"Your right." Rebekah said getting up and giving him a hug and going back to her seat.

"So that all of the presents?" Rebakah asked from her seat taking a drink of her pop.

"No there is one more." Esther said entering the room holding a box out to her daughter. Who took it with a smile and sat down and opened it slowly. And gasped.

"Mother it's amazing. I love it." Rebekah said standing up and running to her mother.

"We knew you would love it sweetheart." Esther said hugging her daughter.

"What do you mean we and what is it?" Klaus asked looking concerned.

"It's a painting of all of us when we were human." Rebekah said holding back tears.

"When did this get painted?" Klaus asked admiring the painting. In the box with everyone else.

"It was made when Henrik was a baby. He is on your lap in the painting Klaus." Esther said still hugging her daughter.

"How has it survived all these years?" Elijah asked looking at baby Henrik.

"I put a spell on it so someday Rebekah could have it. It was painted on her birthday." Esther said tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mother but what did you mean by 'We knew you would love it.'" Rebekah asked slightly pulling away from her mother.

"I had to contact Mikeal to find were he put it. He was going to give it to you after he killed Niklaus." Esther said looking at her daughter.

"Well that's lovely." Klaus said sarcastically.

"I will leave you all to your birthday party Bekah." Esther said kissing her daughter then leaving.

"Can we leave the sad stuff now. We are crying like little baby's over here." Caroline said wiping her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: There it was. How did you like. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Next Chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter i hope you like it. This story is taking a lot longer to write then i thought that it would so this must be one one night in this story.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later there were no more wet eye's and the painting hung above the fireplace mantle.

"How in the bloody hell do you hook this blasted thing up?" Kol shouted from behind the TV were him and Klaus were hooking up the play station 3 and other devices.

"Didn't you read the instructions?" Klaus yelled back.

"Of course I did. I even read all of the different languages instructions to." Kol shouted sounding more mad.

"Move." Elena told Kol as she walked up to the TV.

"Fine. But I don't think you will get it." Kol said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Done." Elena said standing up and looking at a very shocked Kol. "What?"

"How did you hook that blasted thing up so fast?" Kol asked looking frustrated.

"You hook it up the same way you would an Xbox only like two cords are different. And before you ask I hooked up all the other game systems while I was back there to." Elena said walking back to her seat.

"This is embarrassing to my manhood." Kol shouted sitting up.

"Oh grow up." Rebekah said looking at her brother.

"Will both of you grow up and act the age that you died at." Finn said sounding like a true older brother.

"Do you realize how strange that sounds. I mean if we didn't know you guys we would not be laughing as hard as we are. Right now." Caroline said rolling on the Floor with Elena and Bonnie.

"They think this is funny. How dare thee think this is funny." Kol shot at them .

"I need a drink." Klaus said going over to his liquor supply.

"May I have one to brother?" Elijah asked walking over to him.

"This is going to be a very interesting night. Don't you think brother?" Klaus said handing a drink to Elijah.

"Yes it is." Elijah said then added "Kol and Rebekah stop wrestling this instant."

"He started it." Rebekah said at the same time Kol said "She started it."

"I can't believe we used to hate you guys." Caroline said laughing at the two younger originals.

"Your right this family is more hilarious then Elena and Jeremy fighting over the last slice of pizza or who gets to be first player." Bonnie said earning a death glare form Elena.

"The last time we fought over the last slice of pizza was when Jeremy somehow got both of us high and I was drunk already." Elena said defending.

"Wait how come I never heard of you and Jer getting high and drunk before now?" Caroline asked with a sad face.

"Because wee didn't want anybody to know and the only reason that Bonnie knows about it is because I was drunk texting her and Jeremy but dialed her." Elena said grabbing a handful of chips.

"Wait a minute. You miss goody two shoes over there got drunk and high with your baby brother?" Rebekah asked laughing.

"It was one time." Elena said raising her hands in surrender.

"What ever can we get on to the games?" Caroline asked turning on the play station.

"Your right. What should we play. We have never played these things before so I'm very curious." Finn asked looking excited at something to do.

"OK. It's Bekah's birthday so she should pick the first game." Caroline said taking the stack of games to Rebekah.

"Ok let's see, we should play this one." Rebekah said grabbing a game out of the stack of games.

"Rock Band?" Caroline looked at it then to Elena with a 'How' look on her face.

"Put the game in and start it. Grab the game instruments from over there and pick what instrument you want and since its your birthday pick who does what." Elena explained.

Ten minutes later everyone had the game set up and Rebekah told each person were to go for the game. Klaus ended up on the keyboard, Finn on drums, Kol on bass, Rebekah Mic, And the other girls had guitars.

"Now just fallow the instruction son the screen." Elena said.

They played for about thirty minutes before Kol screamed he wanted to sing and didn't like the Bass. Finn said he liked the drums but Klaus wanted to play them. Rebekah wanted to continue singing and the other girls just wanted different instruments beside Bonnie who was ok with the guitar. While this was going on Elijah was trying to not rip his hair out of his head.

The fighting went on for longer then they played the game so Elijah told them It was time to put the video game up, and find a new game to play. Preferably one that was not a video game. So they fought over whether to play monopoly or scrabble for five minutes when they decided to play scrabble then monopoly. So now they are playing Scrabble.

"Rebekah we will start with you so put the first word down." Caroline said after reading the instructions out loud so everyone knew the rules.

"Ok." Rebekah said a put down 'ASS-WHOLE'.

"How did you have enough tiles for that?" Bonnie asked looking at the board.

"I stole Kol's E." Rebekah said looking at her brother.

"How dare you steal my 'E' you Brat." Kol shouted standing up and pointing across at his sister.

"OK. So onto Monopoly." Everyone but the two arguing siblings said putting the game away.

* * *

**A/N: How was it, i hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they had Monopoly set up, Kol and Rebekah had gotten into a fist fight and were now in time out. With the birthday girl out they all had to wait ten minutes till the time out was over with. "Who would have thought that two original vampires would have to be put into time out." Caroline said looking at the two youngest originals.

"He started it, so it's n-" Rebekah started but stopped when she got a glare from her older brothers. So she just stayed quite for the rest of her time out.

"OK, you two may come back now. But if you two get into a fight again no more games for the two of you." Elijah said pointedly, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"I promise I will be good." Kol said sitting back down in his spot around the table.

"I promise to. Since it's my birthday I want to have fun. Not keep getting into fights." Rebekah said sitting in her spot.

"OK lets begin." Caroline said cheerfully clapping her hands, and slightly jumping.

"Love are you all right?" Klaus asked looking at the hyper blonde next to him.

"Yeah. I feel great why?" Caroline answered slightly jumping in her spot.

"Caroline how much sugar have you had?" Bonnie asked looking at her friend who was already normally hyper.

"I don't know, I think I lost count after six." Caroline said still jumping.

"Six what?" Rebekah asked also noticing how hyper the other blonde was.

"Six glasses of pop. Three slices of cake and four candy bars." Caroline answered still jumping.

"Caroline I think its time to cut you off the sweets, and lets start the game." Rebekah said what everyone was thinking.

"Why can't I have anymore sweets?" Caroline asked giving them baby eyes.

"Caroline, you are bouncing uncontrollably in your seat. I think that is reason enough." Elena said sounding like a mother.

"Fine I guess I won't eat any more candy." Caroline said pushing the bowl of candy away from herself.

"Alright let's start the game." Rebekah shouted rolling the dice.

Time Break/ Jump

"Don't you dare buy that railroad Finn." Rebekah shouted at her brother.

"Sorry Bekah, but I need that railroad to." Finn said handing Elijah the fake money and in return being handed the little card. As he was handed the card Kol rolled the dice and landed on fee parking again.

"Kol, you have to be cheating or something." Klaus said looking at his brother who had just landed on the spot for the tenth time.

"Nope, it's all in the wrist." Kol said picking up the money in the middle.

"Between him and Finn we re all going to go bankrupt." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"We have already gone bankrupt because of them." Elena said pointing at herself and Caroline.

"Actually Caroline went bankrupt because she kept landing on Everyone's stuff. I mean she has back luck with this game." Rebekah said moving her piece.

"Good point. And Elena kept landing on Kol and Finns stuff because they are buying everything and anything that they land on." Caroline said watching the game.

"Well at least we are winning. And we both are rich because of it." Kol said giving Finn a high five, as Klaus rolled the dice.

"Bloody hell. I don't have enough money to pay the rent on this property." Klaus shouted counting his money.

"You are right brother. And that means I get all of your money and property's." Kol said proudly.

"Klaus just give it to him, already. His cockiness is getting on my nerves again." Bonnie said taking the dice and rolling.

"You have to pay me five hundred dollars." Kol said happily clapping as Klaus gave him all of his stuff.

"Now it is just Kol, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah." Bonnie pointed out.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Caroline whispered in Elena's ear knowing that everyone would hear it.

"I don't know and what was the point in you whispering that in my ear everyone can hear you." Elena said looking at the remaining players.

"You do realize she has a point right." Bonnie said looking at Caroline as Finn yelled "NOOO!"

Everyone looked back to the game and saw that Finn had landed on Kol's Property and was now bankrupt. Kol was jumping with joy because he now owned three fourths of the properties on the board.

"That's it. I give up." Rebekah said hand Elijah all of her stuff.

"Just you and me now Elijah." Kol said evilly.

"Kol, I can't believe I am saying this but I give up. You would end up winning any way." Elijah said looking at his little brother. Who was now doing a happy dance.

"Who else is tired?" Rebekah asks standing up.

There was a chorus of "I am's," from the girls.

With that the girls and Rebekah leave the boys downstairs and go to Rebekah's room. And because she has such a huge bed they all climbed into it and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: There it was chapter nine. I am going to do one more chapter of this story then I might do some more story's using the original siblings. I don't know yet but I probably will. Next chapter isn't even written yet, so it will be a while til I post that. But thank you for reading this story. **

**If you have any idea's for another story i will take almost anything into consideration and will most likely thank the person who gave me the idea in that story.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**A/N: Here is the last chapter in this story. I hope you guys like it. I may or may not do a sequel type thing. Not sure how I would do that yet so don't know yet. But thank you so much for reading and reviewing I love reading the reviews they give me ideas.**

* * *

Sleepover at the mansion 10

Rebekah was the first one up and out of bed. She went to take a shower. As she came back into the room Bonnie woke up. Both girls sat and waited for about twenty minutes in silence for the other two girls to wake up. But neither stirred. So Rebekah and Bonnie went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"How are we going to wake them up?" Rebekah whispered. "Do you have a buck-"Bonnie started but never got to finish. Because they heard Caroline and Elena both scream. They booked it back into the room to see the boys had dumped water on Caroline and Elena.

"I am going to kill you idiots." Caroline shouted getting up at vampire speed and lunging at all four original men. While Elena started to ring out her hair as she stood up.

"Don't break anything in my room you idiots." Rebekah yelled at her brothers who and leaped to her dresser away from Caroline.

The guys ended up getting chased by all the girls. Rebekah got sat on by Finn in the living room. Caroline was laying on top of Klaus by the couch not far from Rebekah. Bonnie had Elijah pinned to the floor while sitting on him. Elena was in a choke hold by Kol, both laughing. So two girls won and two lost.

The guys where laughing and the girls where giggling none stop for about twenty minutes. In the end they where all out of breath even the vampires that didn't have to breathe. So they all just sat there on the floor in silence. Until Rebekah spoke up.

"Finn why in the bloody hell, did you have to sit on me?"

"It was the only way to get you to stay in one spot little sister." Finn replied shrugging.

"Ok, you do have a point there, big brother. But Kol how come you put Elena in a head lock?" She then asked looking at her brother.

"She is so tiny, it was the only way to get a good grip on her little body. And it was the only way I didn't crush her." Kol said looking kindly at Elena.

"So Bonnie and Caroline beat Elijah and Klaus. By sitting on them." Rebekah joked. Causing everyone to burst out into laughing fits.

This time after there laughing fits they all went to the kitchen for some food. The vampires drinking blood bags then joining the two humans in human breakfast. Throughout the course of breakfast Kol continuously tried to flirt with Elena. Klaus and Caroline just kept staring at each other. But eventually they had to stop because Rebekah threw bacon at Kol, who then threw toast at Elena, who threw her eggs at Bonnie, who threw pancakes at Elijah, who poured syrup on Finns head. So they where in an all out breakfast food fight.

Rebekah ran to the fridge and threw last nights pizza at Caroline. Who then grabbed a bag of chips made sure that they where all crushed and dumped them on Klaus. Unknown to them Esther called Stefan and Damon to have them stop the food fight. But by the time that they got there they saw Elena putting Kol's face into cake out of the fridge. While he tried to pour chocolate syrup in her hair. Caroline was pinning Klaus to the floor and shoving ice cream in his face and hair. While she was covered in flour. Elijah and Bonnie were throwing sugar at each other. Rebekah and Finn were throwing random food at each other off the table. Damon was on the floor laughing his head off. While Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing, and had his jaw on the floor.

Elena heard Damon laughing and saw him on the floor. So she picked up the chocolate syrup and ran over to him and poured it on his head. This making him stop laughing. But Stefan then picked up. Damon tackled Elena and they were now wresting in all the food that was on the floor and Damon was then covered in food. So after about a thirty minutes everyone stopped and started cleaning up. Because of the vampires the cleaning was done in about ten minutes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked Stefan and Damon.

"Esther called us to have you guys stop the food fight. But it was just to funny to stop. That and I ended up wrestling with someone." Damon said smirking at Elena.

"Well you were on the floor and I had chocolate right by me and I just couldn't resist." Elena said.

"That was really funny. But you girls do realize that your all still in your PJs." Stefan said looking at all the girls pointing at their clothes.

"OMG. My new PJs are ruined." Rebekah shrieked as she noticed her clothes.

"I do not want to even know what my hair looks like." Caroline said holding her hand to her hair.

"Well it's a good thing my hair isn't blonde or it would be stained with chocolate." Elena said touching her chocolate coated hair.

"I don't even want to know, what I look like." Bonnie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"My precious hair." Kol shrieked running to a bathroom to clean and fix his hair. As everyone else laughed at him.

"Does he only care about his looks?" Elena asked Shaking her head.

"He loves to look at himself in the mirror all the time. So pretty much he loves his looks."

Klaus said.

"Wait a minute he better not use up all the hot water to get that stuff out of his hair. I still need to take a shower. It was nice hanging out with you girls but I need a shower see you some other time." Rebekah said using vampire speed to get a shower before no more water.

"Ok I'm going to go to my house to take a shower. Bye." Caroline said speeding upstairs grabbing her bag and leaving.

"How rude." Klaus muttered and speed after her because she didn't even look at him before she left.

"So what's going on with them?" Damon asked looking at the door.

"They've been flirting none stop and when Klaus asked for our help they told each other that they love each other." Elena said picking up her bag and exiting with Bonnie.

"OK um now this is awkward. We are going to leave. Bye." Damon said dragging Stefan out of the house back to the boarding house.

"Isn't Caroline still dating Tyler?" Elijah said looking at Finn.

"I don't even know who that is but most likely since she didn't want the Salvatore's to see her look at Klaus.

"Hmmm. This is going to be interesting." Elijah said shaking his head feeling bad for the young hybrid when he returned from where ever.

"Do you think the girls could explain this century to me? They are much better at it then you and Klaus, no offence." Finn asked walking to the stairs.

"Most likely and maybe we will see them again soon." Elijah said walking to his room.

* * *

**A/N: There it was i hope you liked it. This story is now complete. I might do a type of sequel to it. Like another party of some sorts or with Tyler finding out about the sleep over I am indecisive.**


End file.
